Secret Love
by xxsonamyforeverxx
Summary: Amy wakes up from a nightmare that manifested from fear about being judged for her and Shadow's relationship. Shadow is right there to comfort her, but in ways that she couldn't possibly have imagined..


**AUTHOR NOTE: I ACTUALLY SHIP SONAMY but I had this cute idea so I do it. Please enjoys.**  
_

"AAAAHH!" Amy jolted awake, her heart racing. She is wakes up from a Night mare.  
Her love does put his hand on her shoulder as to comfort her.

"What is the matter, dear?" Shadow the hedgehog asks.

Amy took a moment to catch her breath before she speak.  
"Ahh, Is nothing.. I guess I am just afraid of what the others will think of.. Us.."

Shadow and Amy have dates for 2 momths.  
Though they have not told nobody.  
They have decided to keep this a secret, for now..

"That is all?" Shadow asks, tilting the head his. Amy nodded very guiltily.

Shadow then embraced her. "Screw the all hwo oppose. I am here for you, babe. That is all what matters."

Amy blushies and also she sighs. "I just feel a bit pressured you know. Sonic is going to notice I stopped pursuing he.. He has to find out about what happening eventually."

"Ugh, Why does what he think matters?" Shadow the scoffed. Shadow did not like sonic and also thoguht he was very annoyance.

"Well I mean Sonic is still a good friend of me and he is a very nice guy who always been there for me. and I do not want to lose he." Amy replies.

"Hmmph." Shadow says, looking away..

"Oh Shadow, you tsundere, you know I don't feel Sonic anymore. Hehe!" Amy says, giggling.

"I knows." Shadow said. looking at her and holding her tighter. "I just not wanna lose you."

"You're too sweat Shadow." Amy purred, feeling Shadow chest fur.

Hmm.. This gives Shadow tinglies..

Shadow then gets idea!

"I know" He say flirtily. "You know what I feel like doing.?"

Amy says, "What is, it?"

Shadow then is get on top of Amy.  
Amy blushies. "S- Shadow?"

"SHH.." Shadow had shushed her. "I know what will make you feel betetrs."  
He pulled her into a passionate kiss, now they were to make out.

They's tounges explore each other's mouthes. Shadow messages her body all over, hearing her moam as he founded the her sweet spots. Shadow stop that and pulls away to pull take Amy's dress is off.

Amy has black panties and bra on. Shadow grins because Black is for Shadow's favorite color.

Amy looks up at Shadow and nervously because she is naked. But she do still has her underwears on.

Shadow is beginnign to undress himself. He takes is shirt off him body slowly. Then he takes off his pants and also his socks.

The couple is now both in they's underwear. They's starting to kiss and make out again. And Shadow does slides his hand slightly into Amy's panties again, and he feeling her thigh and softly gorping it.

He hears Amy gasp and pant into they're Kissing and he grins beacause he knows he is doing good.

Shadow grins. He is has to start getting hard!

Amy looks down and spots at Shadow's erect. "Shadow, I have not have done this before.."

"That's fine. Me neither," Shadow makes admitted.

Amy was surprised. She had not known Shadow not done this before. Though, she was glad. That Shadow had not. She has him all to her self.

She looks him right in the eyes and pounces him, on top of he kissing him passionately and he is caught by surprise but kisses back.

Amy moves down and pulls Shadow's boxers down to reveal his good-size member.  
She was begins to stroke it, staring at it with big hormy eyes as she pleasures the man hedgehog.

Shadow moans and throws his head back. "D-Do not stop.." He says as Amy storks him.  
Amy smirks. "Yes, sir."

Shadow has never felt anything so wonderful before. He is glad he saved his virginity for Amy. Though is not that he had any other opportunities to loose it. He has no idea what Amy sees in him, but right now he couldn't care less. He was to have a great time with his love, and he is plans to enjoy it.

a Few Minutes does pass of Amy is rubbing Shadow's cock. After some time, she stops and is moves closer.  
Shadow Is feeling her breath in his cock. He shivers, bracing his self.  
Amy proceeds to kiss Shadows tip, kind of sucks on it also.

Shadow shudders, trowing his head back by the slightly as he lets is pleasure consome he body.

Amy then takes his whole penis into her mouth. begins to deapthraot it. Shadow moaned, fully throws is head back now and feels amy's hair (quills? Haha i do not know o.O).

Amy then takes mouth off of Shadow's big pensi, as to say "You like that?" she give smug look as she know he does and question was retorical.

"A-Amy.." Shadow says, feeling teased by amy's mouth not being on his dick.

Amy catches on to it "Oh, you want more fromme huh. You must beg for it now." she grinned knewing she gots him.

"Do it." Shadow told her.

"Ok" Amy said, putting her mouth back on it.

Shadow panted, is feeling very much pleasure from good moist on his stick.

"OH…. AMY!" he screamed as he finally spermed into her mouth with his dick.

"GAK" Amy said as she kind of choked for a second but it was ok beacause she got it all under control ans swallowed a lot of it.

Shadow needed a moment to catch his breasthe, staring at Amy lustfully as she got on top of the him.

Shadow would have been humiliated because women was on top of him, but him was too caught up in lust to care about rite now.

Amy let she bra straps slip off as she removed her brag and also her panites.

Shadow got even more turned on at the sight of COMPLEXITY naked Amy. Her nipples were pretty big and him liked that a lot.

"Stick in in me, senpai!" Amy cried, clearly is longing for this.

Shadow obliged, sticking it inside of her. Her penis is in her vagina.

Amy moaned loudly in pleasure, finally once and for all feeling her virginity leave her behind, like my dad. It was good

Shadow flopper her over so that he was topping her because he couldn't take it anymore.

Shadow grunted, trusting at a steaby paste.

"FASTER!" Amy deminded, caught up and overwelmed in pleasure. Shadow oblidged out of fear, beginning to go faster and very much harder, causing Amy to expode in a series of moans. She kinda slapped her own ass a little but its ok.

They goes at it for awhile, Amy was screaming a lot so she probably was wake up the neighbors.

Shadow is seeing a totally differrent side of Amy now.. His did not know there was such a sex animal hidden underneath her cute and pretty demeaner. It suprised him, but in a ways, he seriosly liked it.  
But..  
His thoughts of this was interrupted by the feelings of hes about to conclude!

"AMAY! I'M GOING TO CONCLUDE!" He announced the to the pink hedgehog, feeling his cinemax coming soon.

"DO IT!" Amy screamed in respose, rubbing her own boobs into circles.

Shadow breathed heavily, preparing for his penis to explode in white creams when he remmembered somethong very important.

"OH NO! CONDOM!" Shadow pulled out of Amy the hedgehog just in time because his penis was now squirting white rain everywhere. Her sighed in much relief.

Amy fell off the bed, recieving a minor concussion as she fell off the bed and on to her head. But not to worry, because it was worth it..

Shadow blacked out, exhausted from having the sexiest, greatest night of hims life.

His last thought was how he must have made Maria proud..

 _ **the end**_


End file.
